guionfictionchannelfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Live or Die:Primera Temporada
Capítulos: #Sudden Death. Estreno: 8 de Julio. #The Journey. Estreno: 9 de Julio. #Damn Let. Estreno: 13 de Julio. #Corruption to Level God. Estreno: 14 de Julio. #Care. Estreno: 15 de Julio. #Blood of Family. Estreno: 20 de Julio. #Hello Liniers. Estreno: 21 de Julio. #Love sht. Estreno: 27 de Julio #Caught. Estreno: 28 de Julio. #Restaurant Bloody. Estreno: 3 de Agosto. #Hitler vs Rayden. Estreno: 5 de Agosto. #Curruption in Flames. Estreno: 6 de Agosto. #The Battle Begins. Estreno: 9 de Agosto. #Monstrous Problem. Estreno: 10 de Agosto. #If Battle, Not War. Estreno: 12 de Agosto. Trailer/PromoEditar sección - Aparece un cartelino abajo de la pantalla diciendo: Nueva Serie - *Narrador: ¿No has visto cosas raras ultimamente?. - Wallow desaparece - *Chris: Wat te Faq. *Narrador: Se testigo de esta nueva serie. *Feed: Y es la razon del porque se ve asi. *Iris: Nomedigas (sarcasmo). - Batman Retarded sale de la nada y choca contra un Arbol - *Narrador: Enemigos Horripilantes. *Líder Esqueleto: ¿Crees que esto es un chiste?. - Herido - *Chris: Si. - Pone cara de Yao Ming - *Kemura: No puedo creerlo. *Feed: Pues deberias. *Narrador. Y una cosa que trata de matar a toda costa. - El Gartoy le atraviesa su brazo en el pecho de Feed - *Batman R: Oh sht. - Pone cara de Retarded - *Narrador: Live or Die,nueva serie,en Julio,por Wikia HDA. *Feed: Oh yeah. *Chris: Jaja. Capitulo 1: Sudden DeathEditar sección http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130707232459/horadeaventura/es/images/e/ee/Jvwy.png- - El Sabado - *Ploz: Ya te lo dije mama, tu fruta madre va a limpiar mi cuarto. - Cuelga el celular - *Ploz: Oh sht, ahora que le dire cuando vuelva a casa. - Ploz ve Siluetas - *Ploz: ¿Enserio personas a estas horas de la noche?. - Las siluetas se acercan - *Ploz: No veo ni un elefante quienes son. - Las siluetas sacan hachas,cuchillos,hoces,etc. y comienzan a mutilar a Ploz - *Líder Esqueleto: ¿Cuantos acuarios hay este año?. *Esqueleto: Solo 12 señor, bueno,12 de 14 años. - Con un papel - *Líder Esqueleto: ¿Y este es... *Esqueleto: El decimoprimer acuario de 14 años. *Líder Esqueleto: Asi que queda... *Esqueleto: El ultimo. - Muestra el papel - *Líder Esqueleto: Feed... Jajajajaja. - Risa malevola - *Esqueletos: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. - Se ríen como locos - *Líder Esqueleto: Bueno ya fue sufici. *Esqueletos: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. *Líder Esqueleto: Vallanse a la chingada. - Se va - - Horas mas tarde - - Batman Retarded baila el Harlem Shake - *Chris: Que bueno que me convenciste en invitarlo. *Feed: Yeah, asi soy yo. *Wallow: Hey, ¿que pasa Chris Redfield?. *Chris: Deja de llamarme asi. *Wallow: Bueno es que tienes el mismo corte de pelo. *Feed: Es cierto, aunque es mas feo que el. *Wallow: Si, super feo. - Chris crea 2 canicas de fuego y se las lanza a Feed y a Wallow - *Feed y Wallow: Bueno ya entendimos. - Horas mas tarde - *Líder Esqueleto: Muy bien, ahi esta la casa del muchacho. - Señala la casa de Feed - *Esqueleto: ¿Esta seguro atacar a estas horas? normalmente atacamos de noche señor. *Líder Esqueleto: Lo se, pero vamos retrasados, se suponia que matariamos a Feed hace 5 dias. *Esqueleto: Bueno, como sea, no me importa, solo me importa que lo matemos. *Líder Esqueleto: Preparen sus armas. - Saca su Hoz - *Líder Esqueleto: ¡Spartaaaa!. - Los Esqueletos derrumban la puerta - - Todos los esqueletos ponen cara de Poker Face - *Esqueleto: ¿El muchacho no esta en la casa?. *Líder Esqueleto: Yo y 5 de ustedes hiremos arriba a ver, el resto busque por abajo. - Sube las escaleras - *Esqueleto: Pero si aca no hay nada mas que una Sala y una Cocina. - El grupo del Líder Esqueleto entra en la habitación de Feed - *Líder Esqueleto: Fock, tampoco esta aqui, de seguro salio. - Líder Esqueleto se va abajo - *Esqueleto: Que fea habitacion. *Esqueleto 2: ¿Porque lo dices?. *Esqueleto: Solo mira, tiene una cama, una camara, revistas, 2 armarios y un marco con un perro, ¿nada mas? nisiquiera una compu. *Líder Esqueleto: Bueno, tal vez vuelva pronto, tal vez no, de hecho no se ni una chingada de ese chico, pero le dejaremos una sorpresa. - Minutos mas tarde - - Feed llega a la casa - *Feed: Alfin en casa. - Saca su llave - - Abre la puerta y ve todo destrosado - *Feed: Wat te faq. *Feed: Malditos Ladrones, pues creo que llamare a la policia. - Feed encuentra un Huevo - *Feed: WTF, no parece un huevo de gallina o ave, no es un huevo ordinario, se lo que sea, hay algo que va a salir en unas semanas. - Guarda el huevo en una caja - *Feed: Que raro huevo, mas raro que Chris, es negro y tiene manchas rojas. - Feed se va - - Los Esqueletos observaban desde lejos - *Líder Esqueleto: Jaja, que tonto, ese huevo es el de una Criatura que te matara antes que hagas tus poderes del tiempo. *Esqueleto: Si, pero lo malo es que tardara 2 Semanas en salir. *Líder Esqueleto: ¿Y eso a mi que merda me importa?, es nuestro trabajo matar a la raza acuario, ya solo quedan muy pocos Acuarios este año. *Esqueleto: Abra unos Acuarios Bebes pronto. *Líder Esqueleto: Bueno, hay que observar el chico desde lejos, o si no vamos a arruinarlo como tu cara deforme. *Esqueleto: El sentimiento es mutuo. *Líder Esqueleto: Fock. - Feed camina con la caja - *Líder Esqueleto: Ahora, seguidlo. - Va corriendo desde los techos de las casas - *Esqueleto: No sabia que hablaba español españa. *Feed: Tendre que llevarle el huevo a Wallow para que lo examine o lo que sea, a ver si Chris me acompaña. *Esqueleto: Yo voy primero. - Va detras de Feed con una espada - *Feed: Oh, una moneda. - Se agacha - - El Esqueleto ataca a Feed con la espada pero no le da porque se agacho - *Esqueleto: Oh sht. *Feed: ¿Eh?. - El Esqueleto se va - - Feed se da la vuelta - *Feed: Debio ser el viento. - Sigue caminando - *Líder Esqueleto: Fock, eres un imbecil. *Esqueleto: Ay perdon. - El Líder Esqueleto lo lanza al cielo al Esqueleto - *Líder Esqueleto: Hire personalmente yo. - Aparece detras de Feed - - Líder Esqueleto le clava su hoz en la espalda de Feed - *Líder Esqueleto: Jaja ya lo mate, y sin su ayuda. *Esqueleto 2: He.. señor, eso es una pila de bolsas de basura. *Líder Esqueleto: ¿Que?. - El camion de basura lleva a las bolsas y al Líder Esqueleto al basurero - *Esqueleto 2: ¿Señor?. - El Líder Esqueleto sale de basura - *Líder Esqueleto: Esta bien, se acabo. - El Líder Esqueleto aparece enfrente de Feed y Chris - *Chris: ¿No crees que te adelantaste de Halloween?. - El Líder Esqueleto se lanza contra ellos pero estos lo esquivan - *Feed: Parece que no es un disfraz. - Deja la caja en el suelo - *Líder Esqueleto: Alfin, ha pelear. - Chris le lanza flechas de fuego - - Los Esqueletos bloquean el ataque - *Chris: Veamos, 1, 2, 3, 6 *Feed: Son una docena. *Chris: Ya sabia. - Feed le salen guadañas verdes desde sus codos y comienza a cortarle las cabezas a los esqueletos - *Chris: Hora que te calientes jefe. - Le lanza bolas de fuego al Líder Esqueleto - *Líder Esqueleto: Eso no te ayudara de nada. - Crea un escudo de oscuridad - *Chris: ¡Ay vamos¡ nisiquiera te pude tocar. - El Líder Esqueleto le corta el brazo a Chris - *Chris: Era mi brazo menos preferido. - Herido - *Feed: ¡Noooo¡. - Feed retrocede el tiempo 10 segundos antes - *Chris: ¡Ay vamos¡ nisiquiera te pude tocar. - Feed le da una rafaga de patadas al Líder Esqueleto haciendole un agujero en el estomago - *Líder Esqueleto: No se porque tengo estomago si estoy muerto. - Herido - *Líder Esqueleto: Ganaron esta vez, pero los volveremos a ver. - Desaparece - - Todos los esqueletos, exepto 1, desaparecen - *Esqueleto 2: El habla enserio. - Desaparece - *Chris: ¿Esto sera un problema?. *Feed: No tengo idea. - Come una rosquilla - - Final del Episodio - Capitulo 2: The JourneyEditar sección http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130709231055/horadeaventura/es/images/3/3e/Iyua.png- - Feed, Chris y Wallow se encuentran en el laboratorio de este ultimo - *Feed: ¿Y bien?. *Wallow: Si, estoy bien. *Feed: No, hablo de que es ese huevo. *Chris: Yo haria un Omelet con ese huevo. *Feed: Como sea. *Wallow: Es muy raro, mas raro que los calzoncillos de mama. *Feed - Chris - Wallow: Wacala. *Chris: ¿Osea que es un huevo alienigena?. *Wallow: Algo es seguro, lo que sea que sea es algo viviente y saldra en unas semanas. *Chris: ¿Y que haremos con el?. *Wallow: Lo ponemos en un nido. *Chris: Buena idea. *Feed: O... lo llevamos al Area Restringida. *Chris: Area 51. *Feed: Como sea. *Wallow: Pero esta a miles de kilometros de aca. *Feed: No si pedimos ayuda. - En la Escuela - *Chris: ¿Estas seguro de esto?. *Feed: No. - Feed pone volantes en las paredes que dice ayuda para mejorar el medio ambiente - *Chris: Mas vale que funcione. - En el Laboratorio de Wallow - *Wallow: Vamos al balcon, quiero mostrarles algo. - Todos van al balcon - *Feed: ¿Que pasa?. *Wallow: Vinieron candidatos para el viaje. *Chris: ¿Tuviste que poner del medio ambiente?. *Feed: Al medio ambiente nos referimos al mundo, este huevo podria hacer un impacto ambiental, y con ambiental me refiero al mundo. - A Wallow se le cae el Huevo por el balcon - *Feed y Chris: Wat te Faq, Oh sht, Fock. *Feed: ¿Enserio?, pensaba que eras un nerd/genio pero no lo eres. *Chris: Yo me encargo. - Crea un Bate de Fuego - *Wallow: ¡Ay mamacita!. - Feed y Chris se tiran del balcon - *Wallow: Fiu, pensaba que me iban a hacer asado de nerd. *Chris: ¿Estas seguro?. *Feed: Si. - Gira verticalmente volviendolo una pelota humana - *Chris: Muy bien, Ataque de fusion. *Feed y Chris: Honrom gigante de fuego. - Chris lanza a Feed con el bate de fuego y hace que la pelota humana se convierta en una pelota humana de fuego - *Wallow: Guau, el fuego le da velocidad para alcanzar el huevo. *Feed: Lo tengo. - Agarra el huevo - *Feed: Ay no. - Cae en el suelo - *Feed: Estoy bien. - Los candidatos huyen - *Feed: Oh sht. *Chris: Almenos tenemos el huevo no gracias a Wallow. - Le lanza una bola de fuego a Wallow - - A Wallow se le quema la colita - *Wallow: Juas juas. - Pone su trasero en la pecera de su pez - *Feed: Esperen, miren. - Señala 4 siluetas - *Rayden: Hola. *Iris: Hello. *Kemura: Yeah. *Kenji: Fock. *Batman Retarded: Ola K Ase. *Wallow: Hey tu no. - Le da una patada a Batman Retarded - *Feed: Muy bien, haremos un viaje para llevar este huevo de... una nueva ave al Area 51 porque es muy... extraño. *Rayden: Como sea. *Iris: Pense que seria del medio ambiente pero ok. *Kemura: Igualmente. *Kenji: Yeah. *Feed: Bien, ¿Quien tiene auto?. *Kenji: Yo, entraran 5 personas. *Rayden: Yo tengo moto. *Iris: Yo hire contigo en la moto. *Los demas: - Ponen cara de Omf - *Iris: No me juzguen. - En la carretera - *Chris: Este huevo es gigante. - Con el huevo en las manos - *Kenji: Ni me lo digas. *Kemura: Pense que yo hiria adelante, no Chris. *Kenji: Pero si ya no somos novios. *Kemura: Como sea. *Feed: Oigan se hace de noche, mejor detengamonos y hagamos campamento. *Wallow: ¿No viste que estamos en el bosque?. *Rayden (Radio): ¿Que pasa?, ¿Tienes miedo?. *Wallow: Callate. - Un rato mas tarde - - Todos estan en una fogata - *Kenji: Muy bien, ¿algo mas que debemos saber?. *Feed: Si, creo. - Saca el mapa - *Feed: Estamos en la primera parte del bosque, si nos vamos mañana a la mañana hasta el anochecer llegaremos a la ultima parte del bosque, nos detenemos en la otra ciudad, pasamos la primera parte del desierto y boom,llegamos al Area 51. *Iris: Bien. *Rayden: Hire a caminar. - Mira una silueta - *Rayden: What the fock, como sea. - Sigue caminando - *Rayden: Oh sht. - Rayden encuentra una cantera llena de Esqueletos - *Rayden: Monstruos... - Los demas aparecen detras de Rayden - *Batman Retarded: Ola K Ase, yo era esa silueta. - Rayden le da una patada a Batman Retarded - *Esqueleto: Hola Kerubiiiin. *Líder Esqueleto: Este debe venir de huesos muy extraños. *Feed: Tu. *Líder Esqueleto: Si, yo. *Esqueleto: Tu. *Chris: Yo. *Wallow: Yo, tu. *Líder Esqueleto: Yo. *Feed: Ustedes. *Líder Esqueleto: Nosotros, yo. *Esqueleto: El, yo. *Iris: ¿Que estan haciendo?. *Rayden: No tengo idea. - Los Esqueletos cubren con bolsas negras la cabeza de Iris, Kenji y Kemura - *Feed: No. *Chris: Si, no... puedo creer que no hice omelet de ese huevo. - Los Esqueletos cubren con bolsas negras la cabeza de Feed, Chris y Wallow - - Líder Esqueleto se pone un Sueter - *Líder Esqueleto: Im Sexy. - Los esqueletos lo ven raro - *Líder Esqueleto: Llevense al ultimo. *Rayden: Ni en sus sueños. *Esqueleto: Pero si no dormimos. - Rayden corre, toma su moto y se larga - *Líder Esqueleto: Cobarde. - En la carretera - *Rayden: Tratare de salvarlos. - Conduciendo - - Final del Episodio - Capitulo 3: Damn LetEditar sección Sinopsis: Los Esqueletos separan al grupo en diversos lugares, Feed, Chris y Wallow trataran de escapar de las garras del Líder Esqueleto antes de ser ejecutados. Estreno: 13 de Julio. Sneak PeakEditar sección - La escena cambia a Feed, Chris y Wallow en una celda - *Narrador: Creo que pueden solucionarlo. *Chris: Oh si. - Crea flechas de fuego y las lanza a los barrotes pero el fuego desaparece - *Feed: Mi turno. - Feed le da una patada a los barrotes pero se electrocuta - *Narrador: Oh creo que no. *Wallow: Hay que usar la ciencia. - La escena cambia a Feed y Wallow escondiendose en una pared - *Feed (Walkie-talkie): Vamos Chris, no tenemos todo el dia. *Chris: Oye esto cuesta tiem. - Se sorprende - *Narrador: ¡Live or Die!, Nuevo Episodio, El Sabado, A las 10:00/11:00 PM, Por TV Wikia.